Lluvia
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Una mision puede acercar a Gunther y a Jane mas de lo que imaginan
1. No lo sabía

**DISCLAIMER: Jane and the Dragon no me pretenecen…**

**Lo cambie un poco, creo le faltaba al final.**

* * *

><p>Cuatro años habían pasado, Jane se han convertido en una hermosa mujer, sus cabellos crespos alborotados ahora caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, a los 16 se había dedicado a lo que siempre había anhelado ser caballero del rey aun tenia que trabajar a lado de Gunther pero eso no le importaba. Para todos Jane no había cambiado en lo absoluto aun seguía siendo la misma alrededor de todos esforzándose por ser la mejor superar a Gunther en todo lo que fuese, por el contrario el chico si había cambiado, físicamente ahora ya era todo un hombre, su larga cabellera negra ahora la traída amarrada en una coleta, su atractivo había aumentado convirtiéndolo en un uno de los caballeros del rey mas populares, en cuanto a su actitud ahora era mas callado, hacia lo que se le pedía sin chistar, cada vez que Jane intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas como cuando eran mas jóvenes el solo sonreía y se alejaba de ella dejándola enojada, era un solitario pasaba sus horas libres donde nadie lo molestara.<p>

La primera vez que todos se dieron cuenta que Gunther había cambiado fue mientras Jane y el practicaban juntos, como siempre el se destacaba mayormente con el arco así que cuando intento que Jane tomara unos de sus consejos esta tomo su ayuda como una ofensa el lo tomo con calma – Esta bien Jane – dice mirándola con una sonrisa – cuando te calmes búscame – es lo ultimo que dice antes de alejarse

- No te soporto – ella le grita el verlo irse sintiendo su sangre hervir de rabia

Desde ahí ella lo incitaba todos los días, sin lograr gran cosa que la molestaba aun más lo peor era que tenía que trabajar constantemente a su lado. Hacia dos días le habían pedido algo que hacia que su estomago se revolviera. A Gunther parecía tampoco gustarle la idea pero no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza prometiendo hace lo mejor para lograr el éxito, sus palabras solo irritaban a Jane aun mas.

Esa misma noche fue a la cocina no esperaba que el estuviera ahí ayudando a Pepper con la comida y riendo como si fueran amigos de años.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Jane levantando la voz para que todos puedan oírla

- Gracias Pepper por la cena – dice a la chica antes de salir de la cocina esperando así evitar la confrontación

Pepper no dice nada aunque sabe que la mira algo decepcionada, Jane se pregunta por que de repente todos parecen creer que Gunther es una especie de buena persona, que cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Lo peor del caso es que al otro día lo vio ayudando a Rake en el jardín, al igual que con Pepper, la misma escena una y otra vez, el colmo de todos es cuando llega a comer, escucha la risa de Smithy, al entrar puede ver que Pepper, Rake y el antes mencionado están hablando muy animadamente con Gunther, ese comportamiento la hace sentir traicionada, solo Jester se mantiene ajeno a todo ese alboroto.

- Nunca cambiaras – grita logrando que todos la miren – siempre serás igual a tu padre un tramposo, ambicioso y… - mira a Gunther levantarse he ir hacia ella molesto

- Dime ¿Qué deseas Jane? – la cuestiona mirándola fijamente cansado de sus niñerías

- Aléjate de mis amigos, odio estar todo el tiempo a tu lado trabajando – ella también lo mira solo que en sus ojos solo se puede ver desafío

- Después de esta misión le pediré, le rogare al rey que me mande lejos, si eso te hace feliz – respira hondo al decir eso – estoy cansado de tu actitud – no puede evitar reír con amargura – la que nunca cambiara eres tu y sabes que… - se queda callado – vendré por ti cuando la misión comience – es lo ultimo que dice antes de salir de la cocina

Sus amigos la miran sorprendidos de esa actitud aunque para ella y Jester esta no había estado nada mal. Como lo dijera Gunther solo regreso una semana después, al llegar trae una de la carretas de su padre. Su madre ayuda a prepararla, al encontrarse ninguno dice nada solo suben a la carreta y emprenden el viaje.

Dos semanas de viaje hacen que se hablen un poco, al no tener nada más que hacer. Cada cuanto se detienen en un poblado del reino pueden dormir en una cama suave, aunque para su desgracia tienen que dormir en la misma habitación. Lo que no esperan son días lluviosos, con tormentas que no se detienen impidiéndoles seguir su camino.

- Están bien – les pregunta la dueña de la posada al verlos muy callados

- Si gracias, solo que no esperábamos quedarnos tanto tiempo aquí – responde Jane con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué es lo hacen por aquí? – pregunta ella sentándose a la mesa llamando la atención de el chico

- Soy un mercader – es hora de Gunther de contestar, mirándola de reojo para después mirar por la ventana

- Es hermoso – dice a Jane mirando la joya en su dedo a la que ella no la había prestado mucha atención hasta ese momento

- Si lo es – responde con una sonrisa, tapándola con la mano derecha aun le apenaba la razón de su presencia en su dedo anular

- Es una reliquia, mi abuelo se lo dio a mi abuela el día que se casaron – explica el sin dejar de mirar por la ventana – vamos Jane no le robemos mas tiempo a tan amable señora – dice el tomando de la mano a la chica guiándola hacia su habitación

- Es algo extraña – comienza Jane entrando a la habitación ya que en los días que llevaba en la posada no había dejado de acerarse a charlar con ellos

- Lo es – el le da la razón – si no te molesta tomare un baño – le da le espalda dirigiéndose al baño que esta en la habitación

Ella esta en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño cuando unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño la invaden – Gunther necesito ir al baño – dice a través de la puerta

- Ya salgo – escucha que le grita

Ella no puede esperar mas, se recarga en la puerta esta se abre un poco la curiosidad puede mas asomándose y lo que ve hace que su corazón se detenga nunca había visto el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, no puede quitar la vista de encima. Cuando su mente reacciona se asusta de lo que el le ha hecho sentir.

- Pasa – dice el saliendo del baño dejando que ella lo vea sin camisa cosa que no había paso antes

Rápidamente entra el baño, calmándose. A la mañana siguiente, la posada esta mas llena que la noche anterior, algunas mujeres miran envidiosas a Jane al verla de la mano con Gunther, algunos hombres se acercan a el y le piden ayuda con la creciente del rio, el mira por un momento a Jane, ella solo sonríe soltando su mano, estaba algo cansada de pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Lo que no espera es que las mujeres del lugar se le acerquen.

- ¿Como es que atrapaste aun hombre tan guapo? – pregunta una de ellas sentándose a su lado, admirando como la posadera la joya de su dedo

- Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños – contesta ella era mejor decir la verdad a un mentira que se descubrirá fácilmente

- ¿Es un buen amante? – pregunta otra logrando que Jane se sonroje recordando lo que su madre le dijera sobre como es una mujer y un hombre satisfacen sus deseos carnales que ella experimentaría al casarse

- Bueno… - comienza ella – el es… - su cabeza no puede pensar que decir las chicas la ponen nerviosa – si es bueno – dice finalmente sonrojándose aun mas

- Se ve que te ama, conozco a alguien que se le ofreció y el dijo que no – dice alguien a su oído que no logra distinguir

- ¿Quién? – dice ella sintiendo deseos de golpear algo

- Acaso no te diste cuenta – dicen todas al unísono mirándola incrédulas al ser tan poco observadora

- La dueña de la posada, cada paso que da tu esposo ella lo sigue devorándolo con la mirada – hablan mas bajo – se por una amiga que hace dos noches cuando te fuiste a dormir ella le hizo una proposición indecorosa – todas cuchichean dejando a Jane muy pensativa

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la cocina - es cierto – grita a la dueña de la posada molesta

- ¿De que hablas niña? – pregunta mirándola cínica aunque sabe de lo que esta hablando no era algo que quería ocultar

- Te le insinuaste a mi esposo – dice Jane con voz muy alta dejando que la chicas de la posada escuchen, mirando con atención lo que puede ser una pelea

- Si, se que no le das a tu esposo lo que el desea, lo he visto satisfaciéndose en los establos – dice mirándola atrevida dejando que las demás chicas la oigan lo que hace sentirse avergonzada – solo quería darle lo que al parecer tu no puedes un noche de placer – al mirar a Jane puede ver como ella se imagina ese momento – es mucho hombre para ti niña – dice ella con discordia

- Como te atreves – Jane le da una cachetada, echándose a correr hacia la salida dejando que la lluvia la moje por completo

No sabe cuanto tiempo esta ahí, solo escucha a Gunther llamándola – vamos adentro, ven – solo siente como la hala del brazo – háblame – dice al sentarla, el se pone en cuclillas a su lado – Jane – habla dulcemente queriendo sacarla de su mundo - ¿Podrías cuidarla? – pide a una de las chicas, sube rápidamente a su habitación – Jane – dice al volver cubriéndola con una manta

- Gunther – ella lo llama – es verdad todo lo que dijo – dice ella mirándolo con los ojos llorosos sin saber realmente porque habían lastimado tanto sus palabras

- ¿Qué dijo Jane? – dice el tomando su rostro entre sus manos

- No me dejes sola – dice ella con desesperación sintiendo por primera vez que tal vez sus amigos tenían razón

- Nunca mas – dice el depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla

Toma entre sus manos las suyas llenándolas de besos para después cargarla en sus brazos subiéndola a su habitación, hace que ella se desvista cambiándose a sus pijamas, poco a poco el sueño la vence cuando despierta Gunther esta a su lado dormido aun sosteniendo una de sus manos. Ella lo despierta acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

- Ya despertaste – dice el con sueño aun – vas a decirme que paso ayer – la mira a los ojos

- Esa mujer… si estuviéramos casados no seria una buena esposa o si – dice ella desviando la mirada

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta el levantándole el rostro sorprendido de comentario

- No puedo hacer bien mi trabajo – lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos – esa mujer se dio cuenta que tal vez no estemos tan enamorados como decimos – se le ve angustiada – pude haber echado a perder todo y… - no puede continuar

- Jane no importa estoy seguro que hasta ahora no hay dudas de lo nuestro no debemos ser perfectos – dice el levantándole el animo dando por terminada la platica

Su viaje continua, hasta llegar al puerto para después regresar al palacio informando que la misión de capturar a quien ha estado matando en ese recorrido a parejas jóvenes ha sido un fracaso ya que durante todo su camino a pesar de encontrarse con personas sospechosas ninguna de ellas presentaba el perfil de un asesino. El rey estaba decepcionado con el resultado aunque no se los hizo saber hasta días mas tarde no era el único desilusionado Jane y Gunther también sentían que habían fracasado, ambos estaban de acuerdo que habían podido hace mas para resolver los crímenes pero la falta de experiencia les había jugado en contra esta vez.

Con el pasar de los días Jane comienza a ver que los cambios que presencio de Gunther durante el viaje no son pasaderos el continua comportándose de la misma manera dándose cuenta que sus amigos tenían razón y ella se había estado comportando como un niña antes de poder decírselo lo ve prepara un caballo para un largo viaje.

- Hice lo que querías, me alejo de ti – es lo que responde cuando se lo pregunta directamente

No era la respuesta que quería pero no pudo decirle que estaba equivocada y se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, solo se quedo mirándolo partir.


	2. No puedo dejarlo

Gunther había vuelto después de dos años acompañando a un princesa de un reino vecino, Jane lo miro con una sonrisa al verlo desmontar de su caballo pero esta se borra cuando la que parece ser la dama de compañía de la princesa se acerca a el tomándolo de la mano.

El palacio y las personas dentro de él están muy contentos con la llegada de la princesa que se cree será la próxima reina, Jane no mucho ya que la dama de compañía que ahora sabe se llama Iliana pasa mucho tiempo a lado de Gunther con el que no ha podido hablar ya que pasa todo su tiempo libre a lado de esa chica.

Con el paso de los días necesitaba un momento para pensar así que camino sin rumbo fijo, al llegar al rio mira su reflejo tiene mugre por toda la cara, su cabello esta desarreglado, su ropa es muy varonil, oculta sus pechos apretándolos con vendajes y finalmente sus manos todas callosas por el arduo trabajo, se mete al rio limpiando la mugre de su cuerpo y cabello, al salir retira los vendajes de su busto dejándolo libre vuelve a mirarse pero no ve nada diferente además no sabia que era lo que realmente deseaba ver, las lagrimas comienzan a caer había sido ella quien pidiera al chico se fuera lejos como decirle ahora que en el transcurso de esa misión fallida se había enamorado de él, que había rechazado varias proposiciones de matrimonio con la esperanza que el volviera.

Escucha ruido, limpia sus lagrimas lo mejor que puede, al voltear se siente decepcionada que sea Jester quien le informa que es requerida su presencia ante el rey. Se va junto con el arreglándose en el camino para quedar lo mas presentable que se puede. Ya ante el rey se sorprende que no solo ella ha sido llamada también Gunther, ninguno dice nada ambos se arrodillan antes su rey escuchando con atención lo que les dice.

Desde hacia dos años los crímenes se habían detenido sin embargo hacia una semana una pareja joven había sido asesinada por lo que debían ir he investigar lo que estaba pasando, esta vez se fueron con la advertencia que no volvieran si no atrapaban al culpable.

Como hacia dos años el viaje fue en silencio, llegaron a los mismos lugares que la ultima vez, la ultima posada fue la de esa mujer que tan mala vibra le había dado al llegar la dueña los reconoce enseguida, incluso hasta les asigno la misma habitación que en el pasado. Ambos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Jane fue al rio que se encontraba cerca la ultima vez no había podido visitar por la lluvia torrencial, no espera encontrarse a Gunther ahí con una mujer joven que al verla mas de cerca reconoce como la dama de compañía de la princesa, no solo eso están desnudos en el rio, regresa a la posada, se sienta afuera mirando con detenimiento su anillo.

- La chica ingenua y su esposo el amigo de la infancia – dice la posadera cuando se la encuentra burlándose aunque ella no responde a sus provocaciones es mas ni siquiera parece que la escucha esta en su propio mundo – tu chico te ha abandonado – le habla sentándose a su lado haciendo que ella levante la vista

- Tal vez eso sea lo peor del caso, fui yo quien lo alejo – las lagrimas quieren caer pero ella no las deja – nunca me había sentido de esta forma hasta que lo vi mirarla – mira al cielo del cual comienzan a caer gotas – me pregunto que… – la lluvia comienza, trayendo de regreso a Gunther con Iliana – estas arruinando la misión – dije al acercarse para que solo el escuche – y no voy a fallar porque prefieras revolcarte con esa… - antes que pueda terminar Gunther le da una bofetada – haz lo que desees – dice entregándole su añillo caminado hacia los establos donde finalmente las lagrimas caen

No sabe cuento tiempo lleva en el lugar cuando escucha que alguien entra.

- Lo siento Jane tienes razón, le he pedido a Iliana regrese – dice arrepentido sinceramente de su comportamiento aunque Jane había faltado al respeto a su futura esposa el era un caballero del rey y estaba faltando a su deber

- No importa – contesta ella esperando que se vaya pronto antes que vea las lagrimas que corren por sus ojos – vete necesito calmarme – pide ya que no puede detener por mas tiempo el temblor de su cuerpo

Al escucharlo irse cae al suelo el golpe no había sido tan fuerte era el hecho que el la defendiera porque eso significaba que todo lo que sospechara era cierto, el la amaba, ahí en el suelo tomo la decisión de imaginarse que el amaba al menos durante la investigación porque después cerraría su corazón porque no deseaba sufrir de esa forma nuevamente.

Regreso a la posada mas calmada, se fue a su habitación, el estaba recostado sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a desvestirse frente a el sintiendo como su mirada se posaba en su persona, retiro los vendajes de su pecho sobándolos gimiendo al sentirse tan bien de tenerlos libres, toma su camisón y se lo coloca, recostándose a su lado sin decir nada, esperando que se durmiera para poder grabarse su rostro.

Al día siguiente ella seguía actuando como la esposa enamorada, el parecía sorprendido pero no decía nada dejaba que ella se acercara sin ponerle trabas, finalmente lo beso, su primer beso y tuvo que salir porque las lagrimas cayeron de su ojos sin permiso era una ingenua se decía al pensar que seria tan fácil sentir su amor y después dejarlo ir. Desde pequeña nunca cuestiono su decisión de ser un caballero del rey viviendo grandes aventuras ahora quería ser Iliana, la dama de compañía de la princesa, hermosa y delicada; ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía detener la necesidad de ir a casa, encerrándose en su habitación por días.

- Veo que tu y tu esposo no han arreglado sus problemas – le dice la posadera parándose frente suyo

- La mando de regreso y creí podía… - se calla realmente no deseaba contarle una mentira que no podría mantener

- El se ira si no le das una razón para quedarse – dice la posadera volviendo ha llamar su atención

- Cuando Gunther tenia 14 y yo 12 peleábamos constantemente, nos heríamos con palabras, su padre es un ser despreciable el cual le hacia hacer cosas horribles que nublaban el buen corazón que tiene – comienza sin saber porque le habla de eso – con el paso del tiempo yo no vi que comenzaba ha cambiar mientras yo seguía siendo una niña molesta incapaz de ver su transformación – toma aire – nos casamos por obligación, tenia razón cuando nos viera la primera vez no cuidaba bien de el, al regresar a casa lo mantuve alejado y por ordenes… - no iba a mencionar al rey – se fue un año, comencé a extrañarlo pero no entendía porque, al verme sola algunos pensaron que podían cortejarme pero los rechace a penas aparecían en mi puerta – baja la mirada – estaba tan feliz cuando volvió hasta que la vi, todo lo que algún día me dije no me pasaría… - la lagrimas caen sin control

- Pronto todo estará bien ya veras – le asegura haciendo que la mire a los ojos lo que provoca que Jane pueda ver en ellos malicia como no lo había notado antes

Regreso a su habitación meditando seriamente sobre lo sucedido, es así como la encuentra Gunther, solo se acuesta en la cama mirándola fijamente, sonriendo y que como la noche anterior ella se desviste sin prestarle atención, no era de palo para no sentirse atraído por el cuerpo hermoso de la pelirroja, fue cuando sintió como alguien los observaba cosa que lo puso en alerta, Jane se acerco diciéndole al oído que estaban siendo observados aunque para quien mirara solo parecía un beso en la mejilla para después recostarse a su lado sin decir nada simulando que se había dormido.

Un olor dulce llena la habitación que los hace sentir mareados y sin darse cuenta se quedan dormidos, Jane despertó aun era de noche miro a su lado Gunther no estaba mas en la cama, sobre ella había una nota que decía: "Ve al río", se vistió lo mas rápido posible saliendo a toda prisa al encuentro segura se encontraría con el asesino.

- Al fin llegas – escucha una voz conocida salir de entre la oscuridad – son un misterio… - dice saliendo de su escondite

- Jane – le grita Gunther haciendo que ella lance su cuchillo impactando en el corazon de la posadera derribándola

- Tal vez olvide decirte que somos caballeros del rey – le habla Jane acercándose amarrándola para después desatar a Gunther

Quien exhala aliviado de que nada grave le ocurriera a ninguno de los dos, lo que ninguno se percata es de la sombra negra que corre de vuelta a la posada.


	3. No para

El día comienza con una lluvia torrencial que les impide regresar al castillo, ni siquiera salir de la posada, lo que mas sorprende es que la posada no este vacía al parece con esa lluvia existe una sobrepoblación y es aun mas sorprendente que haya quien atienda el lugar cuando ellos pensaban que nadie mas se ocupaba.

- Disculpen el desorden no puedo encontrar a mi madre – dice una chica de cabellos oscuros y baja estatura a quien nunca antes habían visto

Lentamente la posada llega a una relativa calma cuando algunas de las mujeres que ahí se hospedaban decidieron ayudar a la chica que ahora sabían era Sahara y quien afirmaba acababa de llegar a casa después de un viaje de dos días a casa de su abuela. Jane no dijo nada la verdad era que estaba muy molesta ya que Gunther había dicho que Iliana se había regresado y ahí estaba ella ayudando a las demás mujeres con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Gunther por otro lado miraba a Jane que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que despertaran sabia algo estaba pasando por su cabeza solo que no podía descifrar que era. En el pasado con solo mirarla el podía saber lo que estaba pensando pero después de sus dos años lejos había cambiado radicalmente al menos para el, convirtiéndose en un completo misterio que tenia que volver a desentrañar, a pesar que una parte que llevaba alguno tiempo oculta se negaba a volver a posar sus ojos sobre ella.

Por la noche por falta de cupo y porque ella lo pidiera Iliana se fue dormir con ellos, ocupaba el lugar de en medio solo para poder abrazar a Gunther que sonreía y conversaba animadamente, durante la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño lo que la llevo a despertar de tan mal humor que prefería pasarla encerrada en la habitación, maldiciendo el momento en que la lluvia decidió no parar.

- Tu esposo y tu tienen problemas muy serios – dice Sahara la hija de la posadera sentándose a su lado a la hora de la cena – tu sirvienta esta en el establo con tu esposo haci… - no la deja terminar lo que logra sacar un sonrisa macabra de su rostro

Las cosas no terminan ahí, ha comenzado a hablar con las demás mujeres contándoles sobre ella y sus problemas para retener a su marido que debe recurrir a su sirvienta, llegando a ser el foco de los chismes a las pocas horas de que ella les contara además de sentarse a su lado contándole aspectos de los encuentros de Gunther con Iliana tan privados que solo hacen que cierre los ojos porque por mas que desea en un lugar tan chico no logra deshacerse de ella.

Pasea por la posada cuando escucha la voz de Gunther, al asomarse esta platicando muy cómodamente con Sahara quien esta preparando el desayunó.

- Tu esposa es una mujer muy… - comienza sonriendo sabiendo que Jane esta escuchando tras la puerta

- Jane no es mi esposa, ella es mas como un hermano en armas – le aclara haciendo sonreír mas ampliamente a la chica

- Vaya…ahora entiendo porque estas pegado a la adorable Iliana – dije sabiendo perfectamente que Jane escucha

- Voy a pedirle se case conmigo en cuanto regresemos – añade el chico al recibir su plato

Jane regresa a la habitación, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer – deténganse – se dice pero su cuerpo no parece obedecerla, sale de la habitación, saliendo de la posada con rapidez dejando que la lluvia caiga sobre su rostro ocultando las lagrimas que no dejan de caer.

- Solo quiero que se detenga – grita lo mas fuerte que puede antes de ser metida por una mujer desconocida

La llevan a su habitación ayudándola a secarse y cambiarse dejándola sola recostada en la cama, haciendo que pueda escuchar sus pensamientos que desde hacia mucho tiempo no se encontraban muy claros. Sabia en los últimos meses había surgido en ella sentimientos que comenzaba a detestar, darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de Gunther había sido el catalizador para todo lo que reprimía, lo que había guardado muy profundo porque no le servía para convertirse en un caballero saliera sin restricciones.

Amar y no ser correspondida traía en ella una gran pena que la alejaba de su meta por lo que tendría que arrancar de raíz ese sentimiento aunque su corazón rogaba no lo dejara, amar a Gunther le había mostrado un faceta que nunca creyó tener que durante mucho tiempo le dijo a su madre eso no le pasaría a ella pero le pasó y era un desastre que hacia cometiera tonterías. Se levanto de la cama mirándose al espejo, miraba a la mujer que deseaba llamar la atención de un hombre y no al caballero.

Se desnuda volviendo a envolver sus pechos con vendajes, se pone una túnica corta con unos pantalones y un cinturón con la vaina de su espada. Vuelve a mirarse al espejo, el caballero volvía solo un paso mas era lo que faltaba para que finalmente la palabra con "a" comenzara a salir de su vida, trenzo su cabello cortándolo muy corto que apenas le permite amarrárselo. Sale de la habitación guardando su espada en su funda, sintiéndose nuevamente ese caballero del rey que tanto deseaba ser.

Jane se sienta a lado de la familia de la mujer que le ayudara a asearse, ella pregunta porque el cambio a lo que ella responde que solo estaba representando un papel, esa que veía era su verdadero ser, durante toda la cena su atención se figo en sus alrededores, en estar alerta ante cualquier extraño movimiento por lo que pudo ver a Sahara mostrar esa sonrisa malintencionada que viera en su madre días antes.

Gunther entro de la mano de Iliana, sentándose a lado de Jane, ellas hablaron un poco, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no tenia nada en común sin embargo ninguna dijo nada al chico que parecía sonreír con el hecho que se estaban llevando bien.

- Lady Jane, haz el favor de casarte conmigo – pide un chico de unos 16 años haciendo que ella lo mire seria y Gunther se atragante

- Eres… me casaría contigo solo con una condición – responde ella atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Gunther que la mira fijamente – haz que no llueva – dice muy seria haciendo reír al chico pero dándole un beso en la mejilla por su esfuerzo

Otro día mas pasa y la lluvia no cesa lo que comienza a preocupar a los residentes de la posada al saber que el rio no esta muy lejos de donde se encuentra y hay posibilidad muy alta que se desborde Jane junto con Gunther se quedan a vigilar por si llegara a pasar. Están un largo rato en total silencio, cada uno muy atento a los sonidos del exterior, al menos hasta que Gunther pregunta si es verdad lo que le dijera al chico que le propusiera matrimonio sobre que en casa tiene alguien que le pidiera primero la mano y aun no le daba una respuesta.

- Jester me lo pido, le dije que no cuando lo hizo aunque insistió que lo pensara mejor y tenia razón el es mi mejor amigo ¿por qué no funcionaria entre nosotros? – termina haciéndole una pregunta agradeciendo que su voz no le fallara

- El no te merece – responde sintiéndose molesto de sentir celos cuando ha sido el quien desde tiempo atrás no abrió la boca y le rogo se quedara con el, ahora estaba atrapado con Iliana por cobarde

Ninguno dice nada mas por un largo rato, solo se quedan escuchando la lluvia caer, la oscuridad no les dejaba ver que alguien los observa pero no por eso no están al tanto de la presencia que están muy seguros de saber quien es, la pregunta es porque los espía. Sin hacer ruido Gunther se acerca hasta donde esta Jane a quien toma de la mano, escribiendo sobre su palma que deben permanecer muy juntos esperando Sahara haga el primer movimiento, este no llega.


	4. No se alejará

En el transcurso de la noche y el inicio de la madrugada la lluvia disminuye hasta convertirse en llovizna finalmente pareciera que el sol va a brillar aunque no lo esta haciendo para Gunther que aun piensa en lo que le dijera Jane, no era extraño que la gente se casara por obligación o por conveniencia pero el creía que de todos Jane lograría casarse enamorada. Después del desayuno el sol ha salido, por lo que la posada comienza a vaciarse, dejándolos solo con Sahara ya que el puente por donde deben regresar ha sido rebasado por el agua dejándolos varados.

La convivencia se vuelve incomoda para todos en el lugar, el silencio comienza a hacerse insoportable por lo que Iliana decide que pasara el día afuera esperando que Gunther la siga pero el insiste que es un día muy cálido para estar fuera aunque la verdadera razón era que no confiaba en Sahara a solas con Jane y al ser compañeros el debía cuidarle la espalda.

Sahara sabe ha llegado el momento de vengarse de ellos por lo que toma a una distraída Jane golpeándola en la cabeza cuando va a la cocina por algo de comer, amarrándola y amordazándola a una silla colocando un cuchillo en su cuello sabiendo que Gunther no tarda en aparecerse, como lo previera el entra, mantiene su distancia, esperando nuevamente sea ella quien de el primer paso.

- Esto es lo que mi madre querría – dice muy convencida aunque su cuerpo delata que aunque era posible supiera lo que su madre hacia, esa era la primera vez que amenazaba una vida

- Se como te sientes – comienza Gunther con voz suave

- Como vas a saberlo caballero del rey, tienes la vida perfecta – le grita acercando el cuchillo mas a la garganta de Jane que no ha despertado

- Mi padre manipulaba mi vida entera, siempre pidiendo cosas indebidas para su satisfacción y ganar mas dinero – esperaba que su experiencia la calmara – por años no pude zafarme de su yugo pero al convertirme en caballero me hizo tener el valor de enfrentarlo – traga saliva, no había dicho eso a nadie – no fue un experiencia placentera, cada palabra que salió de su boca estaba destinada a herirme, me dijo que era un mentiroso, que la razón por la que deseaba cambiar nunca me miraría como yo deseaba porque por mas que pretendiera era igual a él – respira profundamente

- La primera vez ella solo me protegía de ese hombre, llego a la posada con su esposa y el me… - se queda callada retirando el cuchillo del cuello de Jane solo un momento para retirar las lagrimas de sus ojos – por eso quien yo amaba no se caso conmigo – se vuelve mas errática

- Entonces no te merece – grita llamando su atención haciendo que se quede mirando fijamente – yo no me habría ido, rogaría porque vieras que soy digno de ti – continua con ella mirándolo de la misma forma bajado el cuchillo aunque eso era una total mentira el se había rendido hacia mucho tiempo

Ríe sínicamente sorprendiendo al chico que ve su causa de calmarla perdida y tal vez solo tal vez si no hubiera conocido a Jane su destino no estaría muy alejado de ella, lleno de dudas y rencor que en lugar de exteriorizarse contra quien los daño hería a inocentes.

Miro a Jane, era ella la razón de desear cambiar, de creer que era posible convertirse en alguien mejor que mereciera su amor y estaba frente a una prueba donde tendría que tomar un decisión de vida o muerte, que no seria difícil sabia lo que tenia que hacer, no tenia dudas porque salvarla era lo que durante mucho tiempo se prometió siempre haría aun acosta de su vida.

- ¿Darías tu vida por la mujer que amas? – lo cuestiona ansiosa de ver su sangre derramada

- Déjala escapar con Iliana y juro podrás hacer conmigo cuanto desees, no opondré resistencia – contesta sin darse cuenta que Jane ha despertado

- Es impresiónate cuanto la amas y seas tan ciego para ver que ella te corresponde – al decir eso se ríe nuevamente con tanta malicia que su rostro se ha desfigurado

- Ella… - no salían palabras de su boca, estaba insinuando que Jane lo amaba – tenemos un trato – le habla muy seguro haciendo que nuevamente dirija su atención a el, manteniendo el cuchillo a un distancia segura del cuello de Jane

- Tenemos un trato – contesta – ve y prepara a tu linda Iliana para el viaje, volverás hasta entonces no tendrás a tu amada – le habla muy confiada mas cuando el sale a toda velocidad del lugar

Como se lo pidiera prepara a Iliana para el viaje aunque ella pregunto el no contesto ninguna solo le dijo que esperara afuera y en cuanto Jane estuviera en la carreta saliera a toda velocidad sin detenerse hasta llegar al siguiente asentamiento.

Regresa a la cocina, ella le pide que amarre las piernas de Jane y solo entonces quitara el cuchillo de su garganta es hasta ese momento que Gunther se percata que Jane esta consiente, no dice nada hace lo que le pide dejando el amarre flojo para que ella pueda desatarse, de igual forma amarra sus manos. Coloca su cuerpo en la mesa de la cocina mirándola detenidamente logrando que Sahara le permita despedirse de ella.

- Por una vez en tu vida haz lo que te digo, sal de aquí sin mirar atrás – dice a su oído – soy un cobarde por no decirte que te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi solo que no pude entender era amor hasta que era muy tarde – mira su rostro delineándolo con la yema de sus dedos – eres hermosa – se acerca a sus labios y los besa sintiendo el corazón de Jane acelerarse ante el contacto

Al separarse Jane abre los ojos con delicadeza, el sigue muy cerca de su boca y no puede evitar sentir el rubor subir a sus mejillas, todo lo que se había dicho no dejaría volviera a pasar, el lo había derrumbado con un solo beso, era tiempo de aceptar que ahora que se había declarado no había forma que ella dejara que alguien mas lo reclamara como suyo se encargaría de amarrarlo a ella si era necesario, era un iluso si pensaba que dejaría esa mujer loca le hiciera daño.

Las amarras estaban flojas por lo que no le fue muy difícil liberar sus manos, sentarse en la mesa y tomar la navaja sabia tenia en el cinturón, lanzándola sin dudar deseando no tuviera mas ases bajo la mano. Le da en el hombro lo que la derriba, antes que se lo pida Gunther la tiene sujeta, al mirarlo sonreír tiene la certeza que sabía al final todo saldría bien. Se desata las piernas y con mucha seguridad va hacia el dándole un golpe en la cara que no logra borrar el rostro alegre de pelinegro.

- ¡NO TIENES MI PERMISO PARA MORIR! – le grita dándole golpes al pecho sin mucha fuerza, con su único brazo disponible la acerca a el pegándola a su pecho sin prestar atención a Sahara que forcejea con su agarre

- Lo tu ordenes mi Lady – contesta mirándola fijamente a los ojos haciéndola llorar sin querer – estoy bien – afirma – cuando supe estabas despierta era nuestra oportunidad de contraatacar – explica tratando de calmarla, ella no solía demostrar debilidad, lo que estaba viendo era su forma de decir que confiaba en el

Salen de la posada con Sahara amarrada, informándole a Iliana que no era necesario salir a toda prisa, ya que al bajar el rio debían ir de vuelta al castillo sin retraso, ella le informa que el puente esta despejado que pueden irse, no necesitan mas por lo que emprenden el viaje de regreso a casa.

Dos semanas es lo que tardan en regresar en ese tiempo Iliana puede ver los cambios en la relación de Jane y Gunther, parecería para algunos insignificantes pero ella puede ver las diferencias, antes ella parecía estar siempre molesta y distante en presencia del chico y ahora estaban hablando como nunca los había visto. Le molestaba mucho la nueva actitud de ambos ya que tiempo atrás su princesa le había dicho que en el castillo había apuestas sobre cuento duraría su relación con Gunther ya que era bien sabido por todos si a Jane no le agradaban sus conquistas, el las dejaba; ella estaba segura Jane no la soportaba pero era capaz de hacer que Gunther se alejara de ella. Con esos pensamientos llego al castillo para después ser abordada por Gunther informándole que debían dejar de verse y nada mas.

Iliana no había sido la única en notar el cambio Jester también lo veía, ese viaje los había unido aun mas, ellos solo habían contado las cosas mas relevantes sobre su viaje y algunas otras graciosas sobre las personas que conocieron pero ocultaban algo que estaba seguro darían a conocer en el banquete que se organizaría en su honor más al verlo hablar muy animadamente con los padres de Jane, hasta Dragón parecía estar a gusto en presencia del chico no como antes.

Estaba con el rey animándolo cuando le pido a Sir Ivon llamar a Jane y Gunther cuando llegan ante su presencia este les pide una explicación de porque Iliana había ido a la misión con ellos y había provocado todo un alboroto. Ambos se miraron sin saber como había descubierto tal cosa pero Jane tenia la mente ágil, informándole al rey que tenia una leve sospecha sobre la posadera pero parecía que la primera vez que se presentaron como un pareja enamorada no había pasado nada por lo cual a favor de la misión habían embaucado a Iliana, de lo cual estaban muy arrepentidos, pero solo así la asesina se mostro. Jane había logrado convencer al rey que los amonesto por usar tales tácticas pero dejos que su superiores dictaran el castigo por su comportamiento dejando que se vayan.

El día del banquete llego todos estaban emocionados o apurados con su deberes pero eso no quitaba la emoción de la noche, había algunos que esperaban la noche llegara mas rápido ya que solo unas horas atrás habían presenciado a Gunther e Iliana discutir que no termino bien para el que recibió un golpe de la escoba que ella tenia en las manos aunque ella había apuntado a su cabeza pero el pudo detenerlo con su brazo rompiendo el palo, astillando su brazo alejándose antes que ella vuelva a arremeter contra el.

Ya en el banquete todos están enterados de lo sucedido, cuando Iliana llega al banquete todos cuchuchean a su paso, lo mismo pasa cuando Gunther entra pero el no parece inmutarse va hacia los padres Jane invitando a la madre de Jane cuando el baile comienza. Jester es el único que se da cuenta de la llegada de Jane que lo deja con la boca abierta al ver el hermoso vestido verde que trae puesto, no era común de ella usar cosas de chicas como las llamaba pero en su opinión debía usarlas mas. Fue directamente hacia Gunther que ahora hablaba animadamente con la princesa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando el la llevo sin protestas a la pista de baile, lo que mas les sorprendió fue que Iliana los separo para propinarle una bofetada a Jane pero Gunther logra quitarla recibiendo el golpe, la toma del brazo llevándolo hacia la salida antes que Jester pueda acercarse para hablarle ella sale tras de ellos.

Por la mañana todo el castillo sabe gracias a Pepper que lo escucho de Jane que Gunther y ella se casaran la próxima luna llena, realmente a nadie le sorprendía la noticia, solo que algunos estaban mas felices que otros por la pareja, ahora seria divertido apostar cuanto tardarían en esa burbuja de amor que los rodeaba, antes de volver a los viejo hábitos; al mirar a Gunther por la mañana lleno de marcas rojas en el cuello era muy probable que ahora tendrían que lidiar con una posesiva Jane, quien diría que después de todos ellos si se gustaban.

FIN.


End file.
